Room mates
by Yume no Uta
Summary: It's mostly that the own siblings are the worst, but for Mark the sister of his friend is the most anoying thing on the world. Now that she is here she takes Marks room and he has to sleep somewhere else. That is where the whole problem starts. Yaoi OS.


Hi!

I want to thank everyone who reviewed. That really encouraged me. So here is the next OS. It was requested by a friend of mine. She said I should write a one shot for her with her favourite pairing.

Warning:

1: **Yaoi** fic. BoyxBoy for those who don't know what yaoi is. Don't like it don't read it.

2: I often just described scenes short and than went to the next one. I would have wrote more but my friend sat next to me and yelled at me everytime I tried to write more.

3: The charakters are probably **OOC**.

Lolo-chii: I think she already wrote better stories who she should have uploaded but she said that since it's requested she didn't wanted to let her friend wait.

So, here is the story

* * *

><p>"I will stay in your room" with that words she closed the door in front of my face. "Kyuki Ichinose! Open that door!" I banged my fists against the door. "No~" she sung.<p>

"I'm so sorry! I told her to sleep in my room but she said she will make me feel what pain really means so I let her go but she-"

"it's OK Kazuya" I laid my hand on his shoulder, but my eyes were fixed on the wooden door. I always disliked that girl. She was selfish and stubborn and didn't did anything no matter who told her.

"Let me talk with her. Maybe she will listen to me" I chuckled. "Please, Kazuya! You don't really believe that, do you?" I turned to him. "It's OK with me. I just have to find another room where I can sleep in" I sighted. I don't want another room. I just want to go to sleep. Now.

"Now now Mark! Don't be so mad about that. You know how she is" Domon tried to calm me down. I know it's very rare to see me mad but right now mad wasn't even the right word. I had the desire to kill someone. Everyone had gathered around my while I sat on a bench in the corridor.

"So where are you going to sleep now?" That was a good question of the silver haired boy. The house for the Unicorn Team was given by the FFI committee. How should they have known that someday that girl would come and stay without asking anyone for permission? So now there wasn't enough room me.

"Why don't you sleep in Dylans room?" a female voice suggested. Kyuki had come down the stairs and now stood right in front of me. Of course everyone made her a free way. We all knew her scary side and even monster couldn't be scarier than that. That memory remembered me of the old time.

In the soccer youth league she was Americans special supporter. She was with us in every game to cheer for her brother Kazuya. Back than her brown hair just reached her shoulders, but now it had grown to her waist and were much wavier than in the past. Her black eyes looked sharp and mischievous and could see everything. She had changed from a jeans and t-shirt to a simple blue dress.

"Earth to Idiot! I asked a question. Answer me!" I gridded my teeth. "How could I not lose my temper with a girl like that? What should I say now? I could snap at her. It's not like she wouldn't deserve it. I almost did it, but than Dylan cut me of. "Yeah, Mark. Why don't you? There is enough space in my room for us two" I stunned. Of course there was no problem. At least not one that he could now. I never told anyone. I never told anyone that I had a secret affection for my best friend. The only one who I ever could have told was my best friend. And it was obvious that I couldn't tell him.

"Oh come on. Don't tell me you're to scared to sleep in the same room as your best friend" Kyuki looked teasingly at me. "Or is it something else?" she grinned. I felt the heat rushing in my cheeks. It really was creepy how she always knew what I was thinking. "Of course there is no problem." I said calm but my cheeks still were warm.

"If it's OK with you" she threw a bag at me. I could barely catch it and was really surprised. Where did she had that bag till now? "That are some things from out of your room. Mostly clothes" she turned around and walked in my former room.

"So now we're room mates Mark" Dylan smiled at me with his cheerful smile. He took my bag and walked to his room.

* * *

><p>"So, where should I sleep?" I asked shyly. Dylan throw my bag on the bed and said "in the bed of course" he looked at me and grinned. "There is enough space for us two in the bed" I blushed again. I just prayed that he didn't noticed my red face.<p>

"Mark are you sick or anything" he walked towards me and held his hand on my forehead. "N-no, no! I-i'm OK" I pushed his hand away and walked into the bathroom. "I-I'm going to make me ready to sleep"

After I was ready in the bathroom Dylan walked in. "I made you some space in my wardrobe so you can lay your clothes in there" he smiled at me and I walked blushing towards my bag. Slowly I packed my clothes in the wardrobe. I could hear the water running in the bathroom. As my bag was empty I didn't knew where to put it.

"Dylan?" I said loud. "Yes?" "Where should I put my bag?" I looked at the bathroom door and waited that Dylan would describe a place where I should put it. Instead he came out of the bathroom. He just wore shorts and no t-shirt which made me blush again. Why didn't he put on a t-shirt? He didn't noticed how uncomfortable he made me. "Just put is in the cupboard" he said than he walked back in the bathroom.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to turn out the light now" I heard a click and it was dark. I already laid in the bed, my cheeks bright red and my face turned away from the empty space next to me. I felt that Dylan laid down on the bed. It was quiet for a while than the blond haired next to me broke the silence. "Oi, Mark. Are you already sleeping?" I wasn't quite sure what to say. In the end I replied with a No. "Are you excited?" Oh I was excited. Really excited. My heart bumped fast just by thinking that he slept next to me. But I wouldn't say that out loud. So I just asked "Why, Dylan?" I didn't dared to turn around. "Because of the match tomorrow" He answered. His voice sounded agitated. "Of course I am" I smiled. Dylan always thought much about the next match. Again there was a long silence.<p>

"Say, Mark" Dylan sat up and laid his hand on my arm. My heart beaten even faster than before and I asked myself if he could hear it. "How do you think about Kyuki?" I turned around. Why was he thinking about Kyuki? "Did I said something wrong?" Dylan asked. "N-no nothing. Why do you ask?" I looked at him. Why did he thought about- Wait did he still wore his goggles?

"Just asking" Dylan turned around and laid down. After that we kept silent.

* * *

><p>"So how was your first night?" Kyuki sat down between Dylan and me. "Where is your tray?" Dylan asked grinning. It was breakfast time and she was the only one who hadn't had a something to eat in front of her. "Here you are" Domon came and placed a tray in front of Kyuki. Just why wasn't I surprised? Of course she had a slave who would bring her her food. Domon sat down on the opposite of us.<p>

"So Mark" The girl leant really near to my face. "How was the first night together?" she smirked devilish like. "Would you please let me eat?" I asked calm. I didn't want to lose my temper while everyone was in the room. Well, mostly it was because Dylan sat so near me.

"Oh come on Marky. You can tell me" she laid her arm around my neck like we would be friends but I knew that she didn't liked me either. We just couldn't stand each other. "Leave me alone" I said without looking at her. "Mark I'm going to practice a bit." Dylan stood up and and left the room. Kyuki looked at Domon with a sharp look. He didn't seemed to realize what she wanted to tell him. "Domon" I said and he finally seemed to realize what the girl wanted. "Oh I think I also will go now" he stood up and walked after Dylan. "He surly isn't the smartest one" Kyuki grinned. "I should have told him directly that he should look what Dylan is going to do"

* * *

><p>"Marky!" Thanks to the girl I miss kicked the ball and slipped. It was really hard no to lose my temper. "What?" I yelled over the field to the girl on the bench. It was the last practice before our match against Inazuma Japan in three hours and I really wanted to focus now. Suddenly Kyuki began to laugh.<p>

"Marky you look so ridiculous!" she yelled over the field. I wished I could kill her but sadly she was Kazuyas sister so I couldn't.

* * *

><p>Fast forward: (AN: I'm too lazy to write about the game against Inazuma Japan)

Kyukis eyes were blank and stared at the seat in front of us. After the match her brother told us that he had to go through surgery and that he may not be able to play soccer again. Since than Kyuki didn't said a word. She just stared blankly.

Now that we drove back she had laid her head on my shoulder. I patted her head. I wanted to show her that she's not alone. That she still had us. I think in the end I did never really hated her.

I looked through the bus. Everyone seemed to be depressed after what happened. We lost the match, we lost Kazuya and in the end we also lost Kyuki. The one that was infected the most was Domon.

He clenched his fists and couldn't believe any of this. Next to him sat Dylan. He didn't stopped staring at me. This hurt me. He blamed me for the loss. He wasn't blaming me after the match but he probably thought about everything and came to the conclusion that it was my fault.

* * *

><p>No one felt like eating. It was supper time but there were just less people in the dining room. Most went to sleep early. Kyuki had walked straight to her room. Now there were me, Domon who didn't wanted to be alone now, Dylan who kept staring at me and three others. No one talked. Suddenly someone hugged me from the side.<p>

"I'm really thankful that you cared for me so much as I was down" Kyukis voice whispered in my ear. I turned to the side and saw Kyuki who smirked devilishly. She rose and put her hands on her hip. "But do you really think I would need you to care for me?" she turned around and walked away, probably back to her -no- to my room.

* * *

><p>"Kyuki sure is insane" I said loud as I was in the bathroom of Dylans room. He didn't said anything. "first she says she thanks me and than she says she didn't need that" I pouted. Than I walked to the main room. Dylan looked at the floor. "Is something wrong?" I asked.<p>

"Do you like her?" I looked at him with eyes wide open. He didn't looked at me. "Why would you think something like that?" I asked a bit brisk. "So you do like her" He said monotone. "What? No! And even if I would, why would you care?" I yelled. I was mad. How could anybody think that I would like her? How could HE think that I would like her?

"Just admit it!" he turned around. I couldn't see his eyes because of his goggles but it still made me uncomfortable how he looked. "Shut up!" I yelled. He backed off. Than he turned his head to the ground and want to the bathroom without looking at me.

* * *

><p>"You don't have to sleep on the ground" Dylan stopped me from placing a pillow on the floor. "I don't care if you sleep on the bed or not. It's just one night. Tomorrow I ask Kyuki if she can leave your room. Or you can sleep in the living room or something like that" He placed the things I already had put on the floor on the bed. In silence we went to sleep, both of us were turned away from each other.<p>

* * *

><p>In the middle of the night I woke up from a low sound. Was he crying? That couldn't be, right? He was always so happy and now just because of me... I closed my eyes. I wished to not hear this sobbing any more. I couldn't stand this feeling of guilt. I didn't want to hear him cry, the one who always cheers me up. The one who is the dearest to me. The only one that I really needed. And the worst thing was that he probably cried because of me. Suddenly tears were running down my cheeks. I tried not to make a sound. He should not know that.<p>

* * *

><p>On the next morning both of us didn't said a word. I had dark circles around my eyes and I would have bet that he also had, but of course his eyes weren't seen because of his goggles. "Damn googles!" I cursed lowly. He flinched but didn't turned his head in my direction. I felt guilty again. Why did I had to say that? Damn me! But why did he wore them anyway? I knew he didn't needed them. And they were bothersome for me. All I cared about right now was if he looked at me. Even if it just would be from the corners of his eyes it would be enough for me.<p>

"Why are you staring at Dylan like that?" I jumped up. Since when did Kyuki sat next to me? "Do you want to shoot me down?" I hissed. "No, why?" she asked innocently. Than she smirked and asked "What happened between you two yesterday?" I looked at her in disbelieve. Did she knew? "W-why?" I stuttered. She chuckled. "I knew it!" she smiled friendly. That was something totally new for me. I often saw her grinning and chuckling, but I never saw her smiling. I was perplexed. I didn't knew that devils could smile so friendly. But than I remembered. Of course she is happy. She knew that Dylan and I had fought. Something like that would make her day sweet.

"So what did you do to him?" she slowly leaned toward me and whispered in my ear. "Did he do it for himself or did you have to rape him?" My eyes widened "WHAT!" I yelled and suddenly everyone was looking at us. Why can't you I before you do something like that? Kyuki looked shocked at me. She probably didn't thought that I would react like that. But I couldn't believe that she asked me if I had raped him. Was she serious?

"Mark, is everything OK?" Domon looked at me than he looked at Kyuki and asked "What did you tell him?" Kyuki shrugged. "I just asked him if he had-" I covered her mouth with my hand. If she would say that out loud I would die. I would loose my authority that I had as a captain. Also I really couldn't need the fuss that would probably be made about that. I mean I didn't even did something but still. After a rumour is born it will spread.

"I have to talk to Kyuki. Please excuse me" I rushed out of the room.

* * *

><p>"Are you crazy?" I pushed the girl against a wall. "You can't say something like that out loud in front of everyone!" I yelled at her. "I didn't thought that it would be so hard for you to admit that you did-" "We didn't did anything" I cut her line. She stared at me in disbelieve. "But I thought-" "He is mad at me. He thinks we are together. She stared at me. Than she smirked. "He thinks that WE are Together?" she snickered. "That's better than I ever dreamed it would be"<p>

"Of course you are happy" I couldn't hold myself any more. "For you it's nice to see others getting hurt. That's the only thing that makes you happy" tears run down my cheek but I didn't care. "You don't care if someone gets heartbroken. Even if they are friends of you" I sobbed and slit to the ground. My body couldn't stand all the pain. It felt like it would rip me apart.

"M-marky..." Kyukis voice sounded caring. "I'm sorry" she whispered and rushed away.

* * *

><p>After a while Domon found me. "Mark! You have to come. Now!" He dragged me up and pulled me after him. We stopped in front of Dylans room door where Kyuki yelled at Dylan. As she saw us she said "Him!" and pointed towards us. Did she meant me? What did I do now? Luckily she didn't walked to me but to Domon and said "He is it!"<p>

"What am I?" Domon asked curious but Kyuki just ignored him. "Just trust me already. I'm saying the truth" she looked straight at Dylan. "Come Domon. We're going now" she grabbed Domons hand and dashed away.

I didn't knew what to do. My mind was blurry. I couldn't think. Dylan walked toward me so I did what was the nearest to me and turned around.

"Mark!" two strong arms entwine around me from behind. "Kyuki told me everything. I'm sorry that I hurt you" he buried his head in my shoulder. "What did she told you?" I asked shyly. "She told me something that you should have told me" I blushed. She couldn't have said _that, _could she? "She also said that you're to shy to tell me so I'll do it" he turned me around and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Mark, I love you" and with that he pushed me a light kiss on my lips. He just touched me and nothing more, but that was enough for my mind to go whiled. I felt like I could faint every minute and heat run through my body. I blushed again. I hate that I blush so easily. "It's so cute when you blush" Dylan smiled. I love how easily I blush.

* * *

><p>Around a corner:<p>

Two pairs of eyes looked at the event. "Yay! Every worked out!" Kyuki cheered low. "As if!" Domon said. "Of course it did. I wanted to make them fall in love by making Dylan jealous. Did I make him jealous?" she asked rhetorical. "Well, yes, but you made them argue and that wasn't your plan" he said. "Who cares about the details?" she grinned.

"By the way what were you talking about as Mark and I came by?" Domon looked at her. "Oh that" Kyuki smiled. "I told him that I can't be posible that I'm together with Mark because I already have a boyfriend" the boy looked at her in disbelieve. "Who is it?" Kyuki sweatdropped. "You of course" she smiled and pressed a kiss on Domons cheek.

* * *

><p>What do you think? I think the story could have been better. I think I had such a good idea but I didn't wrote good. And I used to much lines.<p>

Lolo-chii: Kyuki is your friends OC, right?

Yeah... She likes Domon... I never wrote much about Domon so I think the last scene is pretty chrappy, but she said she wanted a little love scene of Kyuki and Domon so I tried my best... But It's not good

Lolo-chii: I now what you mean. But don't forget that you wanted to say something

Yeah, you're right. Thanks^^. If any of you want you can **request** a story. I would just need the pairing you like me to write about. I don't care if it's Yaoi, Yuri or straight. I write about everything even if I don't like the pairing. But I **don't** write a OCxCC OS. Your OC can appear but it won't be the main character.

That's it for now. Please review. Bye-Bye~


End file.
